ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The World of Mr. McBlox
The World of Mr. McBlox is an American animated television series created by Frederator Studios for Universal Kids. It is the story of a young boy, David McBlox (voiced by Zach Callison), who lives in the town of Robloxia. David has heritage from Robloxia (his mother) and from Brick City (his dad), so he is expected to act one way or the other, but as of season 2, his parents divorced. The World of Mr. McBlox premiered on September 30, 2015. The show was renewed for a fifth season on October 26, 2018. Premise The World of Mr. McBlox is the story of a young boy, David McBlox, who lives in the town of Robloxia. David has heritage from Robloxia (his mother) and from Brick City (his dad), so he is expected to act one way or the other. The show constantly uses ideas from Roblox games. The show's second season starts a major change in the series, such as David's parents divorcing, or the prison in Brick City being replaced. Characters Recurring Characters * David Fergus McBlox (voiced by Zach Callison) is the main protagonist of the series. David is self-pitying to where he tries to be someone else, someone who has a normal life and doesn't have to deal with the struggles he goes through. David was stressed throughout most of season 1, playing the straight man of the main cast. After the season one finale, he has loosened up and is now hyperactive and easily distracted. While he still self-pities, he doesn't show it as much as it used to. Although not outright stated, according to the official website, David is a Gemni, meaning he was born in June. This was further explored in season 3. * Clinton B. Tony (voiced by Tom Kenny seasons 1-2, Spencer Fox for season 3 and onward) is the main deuteragonist of the series. He is determined and moralistic, playing the straight man role after season 2. Clinton is the smartest of David's friend group, usually warning the others and is generally more timid. According to the official website, Clinton was born on August 31, making him a Virgo. * Issac I. Benedict (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) is the main tritagonist of the series who is generally the most ludicrous of the group. Issac serves to mostly lighten the mood during dark situations with his carefree attitude. Issac wasn't introduced until the first special in season 1. He was born on February 13, making him an Aquarius. * Terrence Scott (played by Orien Acaba) is the main tetragonist for season 1, the first half of season 2, and season 3. He serves as the most gullible of the bunch, but it's usually overshadowed by his daredevil and independent side. In the middle of season 2, Terrence briefly leaves the show on his vacation. He returned in the special "Welcome to the Robloxia Square." He was born on December 21, making him a Saggitarius. Episodes /Episode List}}